The Sister Location
by stomachcraving
Summary: Eggs applies for the technician position at Circus Baby's Pizza World. Is it just a normal job though? What's that creepy animatronic girl planning?
1. Chapter 1

Eggs did not like where this was going.

Of course Eggs wasn't his real name. It was just a name that was given to him by the stupid handy unit that never seemed to work. The keyboard was cracked, the screen was all glitchy. It even lost him some money when it selected "Exotic Butters". Stupid machine. But back to what was currently happening at the moment.

Eggs recently was hired to Circus Baby's Pizza World. It was said to be one of the best children's entertainment restaurants in town. Home to some of the most iconic mascots like Funtime Freddy, Ballora, and some other animatronics that Eggs didn't really care for. He was just looking for jobs in the work section of the newspaper when an ad for the location popped up. It was looking for technical positions that needed filling.

Luckily he knew some things about engineering through his experience with helping his pops fixing cars during the long hot summers. Man he missed hanging out with his parents and friends. Now he's stuck with an eviction notice and a few thousands worth of debt on his hands. That's what happens when you move out and try to make it on your own. He should've listened to his parents.

Eggs sat on his rickety old couch that he got off the side of the road. He should really clean everything up more he noted. His small apartment was currently not in the best of conditions. The floors were covered with dirty clothes that he had yet to wash, the walls had some type of water damage to it, and the kitchen was just filled with microwavable food plates. Popcorn was also scattered everywhere due to his long nights of binge watching shows and eating greasy popcorn.

He put it off to the back of his mind to clean up later. Well if he had a later. He was currently in a financial crisis at the moment. He was on the last few dollars that he had saved up in hopes it would tide him over until he had a job. He didn't want to ask his parents for money either because they would try to drag him back and tell him "I told you so". But he wouldn't let that happen.

He grabbed his phone from one of his side tables, deciding whether or not he should apply. It seemed like an easy job, working on animatronics. But he was skeptical about the job description. Did that say am or pm? It really didn't matter if it was the witching hours because he was up anyways, but did he really want to take that risk?

"Fuck it," Eggs said to himself while dialing the location number. It sounded like an easy job so what's to lose?

"Hello, Circus Baby's Pizza world how may I help you?" A gruff voice sounded in the phone.

"Hello, I was wondering if I can talk to the manager?"

"You're talking to him."

Eggs became more composed, "Yes, I was wondering if your Technician position was still open?"

The man on the other side sounded like he stiffened. What was that about? "Yes it is." He sounded like this was a bad thing.

"Well I would like to apply for this position." Eggs voiced confidently, unaware of the mild sadness that seemed to hit the manager.

"Show up at the back of the establishment at 11:55 on monday," he voiced quickly. " Go into the elevator and everything should be there for you relevant to the job." The man said sadly, as if he said it to millions of other people hungry for the position that were unaware of its true nature. The man on the phone quickly hung up before Eggs could say anything.

'What not even an interview?' Eggs thought to himself.

Eggs wondered why he didn't have to sign any paperwork or even showing up to confirm his identity. Why did the man sound so sad? Why did the call go so fast? What did he just sign up for?

He was starting to think more to it, but then quickly thought otherwise when he saw the time on his phone. He could think about this later. He needed rest before he started his new job tomorrow night.


	2. Chapter 2

Eggs started leaving on Monday after taking a cold shower and eating whatever was left in his pantry. He traveled to the restaurant by walking as he didn't really have any money for bus fare or a car so he stuck to walking. As he was walking he was mulling over the conversation he had with the manager on the phone yesterday and what had made the man so anxious and quick to end the conversation.

'Why did he hang up so quickly?' he thought a little paranoid. 'Was he trying to hide something from me?' If the manager was hiding something, Eggs wouldn't know anytime soon.

He pushed the thought away when he was standing at the back door of the tall grey building. The outside of the rear of the building was nothing to behold as it was covered with very little and was just there for employees to enter and exit on a daily basis. Eggs looked at his watch.

'It's only 11:40, i'll take a quick look at the front.' He contemplated after checking the time.

The front of the building was a whole different story. The windows were covered with bright posters and neon lights. The walls of the structure had bright paints that brought on warm feelings to anyone that passed by. The top of the building had a giant lighted sign that had the company title on it and was meant to strobe the fixtures to capture the attention of any small child that stared at it for long enough. But the best thing about the front of the establishment was the displays of the colorful mascots that headed the company.

The characters on the displays seemed so friendly and welcoming to any newcomers that wanted to enjoy a slice of pizza at the restaurant. Every mascot seemed to yell "Be my friend!" as if they were actual people instead of cartoony cutouts of the animatronics. They all seemed to stand out in their own little way with Ballora being the ballet dancer and Circus Baby being and innocent little girl with her cute little Biddybabs. Eggs thought this couldn't be that bad of a job if it had characters such as these on display.

He was so painstakingly wrong.

Eggs looked at his watch again. 'Fuck, I looked at a building for that long?' He thought to himself as the big hand hit the 55 minute mark on his watch. 'Well better get going.' He thought as he steered his way over to the back of the building again. On the door there was a hastily written sticky note that made it look like whoever wrote it was in a hurry to get out of here. On the note there was only two words. Go in. He grabbed the doorknob and looked back out toward the street again. All the lights were off on all the other store fronts and the street lamps barely illuminated the streets. He took in a breath of air and hesitated for a second. Did he really want to do this? Did he really want to take a job that he was just given without any sort of warning or interaction? He thought of all the other questionable stuff that has happened between the span of that conversation he had with the manager.

Eggs looked at his watch again. 11:59. 'No time now.' He took one last breath and pushed himself into the building.

Eggs went in and the door closed behind him with a drawn out creak. The room was pitch black, even more so since it was the middle of the night. The only little light that came through was through the underside of the door he came through.

Eggs started walking around a bit trying to find a switch to a light. He jumped when the lights suddenly turned on by themselves. He noticed motion sensors on the ceiling that must've turned on the lights. Now that there was light Eggs started scanning the room and what was in it.  
The room was just a simple staff room that was meant to prepare the staff before their shifts started during the day. There was lockers that were used by the employees to prepare before the onslaught of hungry children and angry parents. There was also a washroom that could be used if needed. Walls were littered with posters and children's drawings of the characters that worked the restaurant.

But that wasn't all that was in the room.

Eggs started looking around a little more and noticed a large metal elevator and a table that was sitting next to it. The elevator looked as if it was made of thick slabs of metal and had been made to keep a tank out. 'Why would they need doors like these?' Eggs thought. 'Isn't that a tad bit overkill to protect children?'

He looked at the table that was to the right of the elevator. There was a note that looked like the handwriting of the other other note. Obviously hastily written and the intention of leaving was seen in the handwriting of this note. This one said "Please take a uniform out of one of the lockers, and take the handyunit that is on this table. Further instruction will be given."

He looked down from the note and saw a small tablet like computer with a keyboard attached. The screen was cracked and the keyboard looked not too far off too. It seemed as if it had gone through years of wear and tear and through the hands of many other people.  
'Ew its all crusty,' Eggs thought to himself feeling disgusted. ' What's on this thing?'  
Eggs looked a little bit closer at it. It seemed to be caked in a dried up red substance that had a hint of a bronze smell to it.  
'mm, must be pizza sauce.' Eggs thought unaware of what the actual substance was.

He walked to one of the lockers and opened it up. There was a purple uniform that consisted of a purple security guard jacket that had patches patches on it. The patches displayed the company brand and showed many of the other characters that ran the restaurant. One had a picture of Baby herself holding a pizza in the air ready to give to hungry children. He looked over the rest of the uniform.

There was also pants that didn't really look that comfortable and a belt that carried a flashlight and other tools. There was a screwdriver, flathead, and other tools necessary for a technician. The whole uniform was previously dry cleaned and pressed with the intention to be worn. He quickly put on the uniform and looked around the locker a little more.

'Is that what I think it is?'

There was a taser with two big battery packs sitting next to it that looked like it could pack some punch. He picked up the taser and observed it.

'3000 Volts!? You can kill a kid with this thing!' He panicked and dropped it to the ground.  
'Why would a children's restaurant need this powerful of a taser? And near children?'

He picked up the taser and contemplated if he should take it or not. From what he saw this shouldn't be that bad of a neighborhood. And who would rob a children's restaurant in the first place? He decided to take it because someone had placed It in their for him with the objective of him taking it. Maybe he could just threaten anyone anyone that decided to break in.  
He walked over to the elevator and stared at it for a moment. Eggs went over his thoughts one last time and pressed the button to open the elevator. The doors opened with a woosh and he looked inside.

Seems to be a normal elevator. Posters were strewn all over the place. The light illuminated the elevator just enough to see the inside but not comfortably. He walked in and looked out into the staff room. The doors started closing and he took some deep breaths to prepare him for his first night. It shouldn't be that hard of a job, right?

The doors finally closed. 


	3. Chapter 3

The doors closed with a thump. Light started to slightly lighten due to the presence in the elevator. Eggs squinted due to the difference in lighting. He shrugged as it gave him a slight headache but didn't really bother him that much. He started looking around the elevator.

The elevator was just a small elevator the had small windows. Didn't really seem useful though due to it just facing concrete. The elevator walls seemed to be made of a thick steel such as the doors and looked to be able to stop at least a few tons of force. The walls were also covered in posters and other memorabilia that was relevant to the restaurant.

There was posters of all the main mascots and other stuff that eggs didn't really care about. The walls also had pipes going through them. Eggs heard a low hum if he got close enough to them. The ceiling of the elevator was rather unique. It had ridges that looked futuristic and looked as though the architecture was well thought out.

Eggs decided he was done looking at all his surroundings. He looked at the buttons on the elevator and stared at the big red one.

"Well that's probably the one." He thought to himself.

He pressed the red button and the elevator squeaked and lurched as it started its descent. There was a low hum coming from the electronics doing its work on bringing him down to the bottom floor. There was passing lights coming from the window as the elevator started its travels.  
Other than the elevator there was a stale silence in the air that put eggs on edge. It was also warm in the elevator. The elevator also had a relaxing rocking motion so it was no surprise with the combination of warmth that his eyelids started to droop. Just when his eyelids were going to drop and his consciousness about to be lost to slumber he heard something.

"Hello."

Eggs jumped from the unknown voice startling him. He grabbed his chest due to the big booming that was his heart thumping so hard in his chest that eggs thought he was going to have a heart attack. Adrenaline started pumping through his veins from the mild scare.  
Eggs looked around trying to figure out where the voice came from. He looked around the elevator and came up with nothing. Then he looked down to notice a beeping coming from the "handy unit" that they gave him. He opened the the tablet computer.

The "hand unit" that he had in his hands started to talk. It started talking about the restaurant and how it functions. Apparently they rent out the robots sometimes to clients for their own parties. Eggs job entails putting the robots back into working order for the kids to enjoy the next day.

"Wait did the robot just say janitorial?" Eggs thought to himself.  
He put it off to the back of his mind and continued listening to the unit.

"Please put in your name." It stated in an electronic fuzzy voice.

Eggs looked at the screen and thought this was going to be hard considering the screen was mostly fuzzy and the keyboard was cracked. He typed out his name but random letters started appearing on the screen. He eventually gave up trying to put his name in and just put random letters. After finishing he wiped his hands on his pants to get the weird substance off his fingers.

"I see what you were trying to type and I will autocorrect it." It said with another electronic hum.

"Thanks for applying 'Eggs Benedict'." The hand unit stated.

"Aww what," he thought. "Oh well, it least it doesn't sound that stupid."

The hand unit stopped talking for the duration of the elevator ride. The silence was back out into the open and made the trip seem even longer.

"How long is this elevator ride?" He thought.

Just as his mind finished that sentence. The elevator started screeching to a halt and eventually stopped. The doors slowly opened with a light woosh. It was really anticlimactic when eggs realized all there was is a wall and a small vent. What really bothered eggs though was the police tape that covered it.

"Crawl through the vent." He heard the tablet state from his hands.

"Well here's the real start to the job." He thought.

Just before he crawled into the vent, he looked back at the police tape covering the wall. What could have happened here to warrant this? Why didn't they take it down before I came? He sighed and got on his arms and legs to start crawling through the vent.  
The vent was cool on his skin and sent shivers down his spine. Goosebumps started to form on his arms as he went through. The little indents inside the narrow vent started to dig into his body. The hand unit spoke once again.

"Up ahead is the main control unit, this is where we will start".

Eggs saw a dim light at the end of the vent. He reached the end and crawled out of the vent into the control unit the hand unit spoke about. There was a dim bulb slightly illuminating the room. Merchandise and other accessories covered the walls . In the middle wall of the room there was a very meticulous and creepy clown mask. Other than the mask, there was just normal stuff that a normal managing room should have, like light switches and other bits and pieces.

For some reason there was also static filled screens on the ceiling that just played white noise. A singular camera was also hooked up the the ceiling. The placement of the monitors and security cameras made eggs think the architect wasn't so smart with his dimensions. There was also a low humming from the pipes going through the walls of the building.

What really grabbed eggs attention was the seemingly normal switches for lights. However, there was also another button under it. These buttons depicted lightning bolts and were colored a light blue. Eggs wondered what they could be used for.

"Backup generator maybe?" Eggs thought to himself.

The handy unit chimed in again.

"Now that we are in the control unit, we can start with your daily tasks," it said,"lets check If Ballora is on stage, turn on the lights."

Eggs turned on the lights to reveal an empty stage.

"Strange, robots aren't supposed to move on their own are they?" He thought to himself. "Must be new features or something."

"Looks like Ballora isn't up the dancing, let's give her some motivation." The hand unit said.  
"Press the blue button to administer a controlled shock."

"Controlled shock? Well it's just robots. Must be to unlock their servos or something." Eggs thought.

He pressed the blue button and heard a low hum as the shock was flowing through the robot somewhere. He heard footsteps that could only be heard in a completely still and quiet environment like this workplace. The steps finally stopped when they could be heard on the stage. Eggs turned on the lights again.

What was on stage could be described as a robotic ballerina twirling on stage. But this wasn't just a regular ballerina. No, her robotic parts were slight put out of place and made the whole animatronic seem creepy. The faceplates seemed to move with the direction she was facing. It had a creepy never ending smile that mascot suits from sports teams could pull off, but the smile just made it want eggs to look anywhere other than the robot. It just looked like something out of a horror movie.

It also had creepy puppet things that followed her. The porcelain mask that they had seemed like their eyes would follow you anywhere. They were also twirling on stage right next to the ballerina.

"Oh god! She looks nothing like she did on the poster!" He said to himself. " Who would ever rent this thing out? If I was a kid I'd run for my life."

The lights turned off on the stage and all was still again. The hand unit spoke.

"Now she's ready to teach kids to dance and have fun," it said, "now let's check on fun time foxy."

Eggs calmed himself down from looking at that abomination they call a robot. He started walking to the other window with the other buttons.

"Well the other one might not be so bad."

Before he could press the light button, he heard faint scratching from the window.


End file.
